Ferb's Story
by TheAllySue
Summary: Ferb and Vanessa learn more about each other in the City of Love... Including his name.


We drove around Paris while Isabella's Ballad sang through the streets. Phineas must be acting oblivious again. We were driving around town before going to the Eiffel tower when Vanessa fired up a conversation. She was the only one that I was completely okay talking to. "So Ferb, what is your real name? I asked Candace, but she didn't now."

"My real name? that is the thing you want to know?" I asked.

She nods her head yes. "I have always been curious Ferb ever since we met at Superduper Mega Superstore I have always wanted to know what your name was."

I wanted to say they had met before that day, at Blueprint Heaven, but I didn't want to sound like a stalker. "You are quiet all of a sudden." Vanessa notes over her shoulder as she rounds a corner on the narrow streets of Paris.

"I usually am, just not around you." I respond.

"Oh," She states then looks directly at the road, is she blushing? "Hey wait, don't try to change the subject!"

"Okay fine, here just park the bike, we need to get to the top of the Eiffel tower." We park in a small park near the Eiffel tower and I start unfolding all my weather things I brought. I didn't _just _fold the map.

We load all the stuff on the elevator and ride to the top. We stand there for a while in an awkward silence until I break conversation. "Did you know I'm actually younger that Phineas?"

"Really? No kidding." She says thankful to end the silence.

"Yeah, most people think I am older. I mean he is only older than me by about a month, but still." I shrug, and the silence reappears like an old friend.

It is a long ride and I can sense what she is going to ask. "So Ferb, what is your real name again?" Yeah, saw that coming.

I sigh, no way around this. "It is Frank. Frank James Fletcher."

"Really? Cool. So why do people call you Ferb?" She asked coolly. She didn't seem bothered by my name at all.

"Well a couple of years ago I to told Phineas I wanted a nickname and since Frank can't be shortened to anything he came up with the name Ferb and everyone has called me that since." There is a ding and the elevator opens to the balcony atop the Eiffel tower. We grab the weather stuff and set up. Feel relieved to tell Vanessa something that almost no one knows. It feels like we made a connection. Wait, doesn't a connection have to go both ways? "Hey Vanessa, on the plane you mentioned your dad. Are you on good terms with him?"

"Oh yeah, I'm on good terms with my dad and all but he causes me a bunch of problems." She lets out a sigh and rests her chin atop her hands on the railing.

"What makes the conflicts so unbearable?" I ask. I can't believe I have talked so much. She brings it out of me. I like talking. I should do it more it is nice to be able to ask questions that no one else seems to ask.

"I don't know Ferb. I know he is my dad and I shouldn't blame him for being busy. It is just that, he always seems to put his work before me." She gives a sigh of disenchantment she seems to have shifted to be talking to herself. "I just don't know what to do."

She looks over at me expectantly, I feel for her. She may not know it, but I have the same problem with her. It is so hard when you love someone yet you doubt the feelings they return. I thought back to when I helped her at the mega store. "Well sometimes if you love somebody you have to meet them halfway."

"Halfway huh?" she looks back to the skyline and starts rambling again. I'll let her figure it out by herself. In the meantime… I see a flower shop on the other side of the balcony. I pat my pocket. I have one dollar that I planned to buy a sandwich later on with, but this seems more important. I walk over and by a rose. It is a perfect red, and the petals are crisp and fresh. It is the perfect rose for the perfect girl. I walk back over to see Vanessa gone off the balcony. Vanessa! Where is she? I scan the entire room to see no one until I see a strange duck-bill hovercraft flying away.

"Bye Ferb! Thanks for everything." I hear an angel's voice cry. Oh, wait, not an angel. Vanessa.

I look down at the rose. _But, I planned to meet __**you **__halfway. _

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this whole dialoge is correct because i watched that exact part like twenty times. Hope you guys liked it. Also the whole name thing? well i looked on Wikia and it said that Ferb was named after thier friend Frank who wanted a nickname and his wife gave hime Ferb. Middle name was James because my friend Nathan and it sounds more from England. Okay, Bye!<strong>

**-AllySue**


End file.
